The last time
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: What if you tried to shut yourself out of the world, and in doing so you open up new ones. Jack and Alex have decided to look after Emma Charmen, a girl who is as new to them as they are to her. Seth and Sara come back for a visit with their friends, and from there the journey begins...
1. Welcome to Mystery

Mrs. Turner glanced once more at the teenage girl sitting behind her. "You'll love them!" She squealed. Emma could hardly hear the woman over her iPod's headphones. She turned the volume all the way down as the car pulled into a driveway. Two adults were racing out of the house to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Bruno" Mrs. Turner said, getting out of the vehicle. "It's so nice to see you again" Mrs. Bruno smiled, shaking Mrs. Turner's hand.

"Well, it's nice to see you to" She said. "And thanks again for this opportunity."

Mrs. Turner nodded her head. "Emma, come out and meet the Brunos!"

Emma sighed, rolling her headphones over her iPod. She placed into the small bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She got out of the vehicle and slowly approached the happy group.

"Hi" She said, in a little bit of a whisper.

"Hi, Emma" Mr. Bruno said. "My name is Jack and this is Alex" Emma nodded her head, letting the awkward feeling sink in.

"Well, I'd love to stay" Mrs. Turner's voice rang, as she moved closer to the vehicle. "But I have dinner reservations at seven. Emma, dear, call me once your settled"

Emma glared at Mrs. Turner's vehicle as it drove out of the drive way. She was glad to get away out of that house, but who knew how long it'd be till she was back in another one.

"So Emma" Alex said. "Why don't we take your stuff up to your room, and get you settled" Jack picked up the small suitcase on the ground.

"Is that all?" He asked, looking around. Emma shrugged, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. They led her into the house, and upstairs to a small room.

It wreaked of freshly paint, but other than that it was fine. Emma kept a blank expression as Jack laid her suitcase on the bed, and then left the room. Once the door was shut, Emma's face held a huge grin to it.

Emma leapt on to the bed, enjoying the fact that for once she had her own room. She laughed, as her hair fell in front of her face. Her laugh was soon diminished by the reminder that this was only temporary, like all the other ones.

After a few hours of unpacking, She was called downstairs. Alex moved around the table, setting down plates full of pasta at three separate areas. "Hey, Em" Jack said as She sat down beside him.

"What you don't like nicknames?" He asked, noticing how she cringed.

"Not really" Emma muttered, tapping her fork against the spaghetti. Jack straightened up in his seat as Alex headed back towards the kitchen area to grab the desert.

"You know I was in foster care when I was your age" Jack told her.

"Yeah" Emma said. She leaned back in her chair. "I stayed at one of previous foster families when I was younger. Your parents died in a car wreck, right?"

Jack hesitated a moment before nodding his head.

Alex came over towards the table a moment later, carrying a pecan pie. Her foot slipped a bit, upon stepping on the rug. A small piece of the pie landed on Emma's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter" Emma said. "Whatever—can I eat up in my room?"

Alex shared a look with Jack before nodding her head. "Sure"

"Yeah" Emma said, snatching up her plate and heading upstairs with it.

Emma was awakened bright and early by the buzzing of an alarm clock down the hallway. A few minutes later, the door slung wide open, and Alex stuck her head into the room.

"We have this book signing this today at Planet Hollywood. You want to come?" Alex asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders, hopping out of the bed.

Jack and Alex couldn't hide their excitement all morning. They kept grinning real big, and high fiving. Emma watched as they came skipping down the staircase. Rolling her eyes, She opened up the front door to be tackled by a huge brown dog.

"Oh, Jack!" Alex exclaimed. "I thought you had Junkyard up in the backyard"

"I thought you did" He replied.

"Oh, we're so sorry, Emma" Alex told her.

Emma tried to get up, as the dog kept licking her face. "It's just a dog." She pushed herself off of the ground. She scratched behind Junkyards ear, and turned to head out the front door.

Planet Hollywood was just like how it sounded. Everywhere you looked there was someone dressed up as Darth Vader or a celebrity from an upcoming super hero movie was doing a meet and greet. There were also the occasional "real" fans that were there to mock at the clowns in costumes and viewed lectures on the possibility of existing aliens.

Emma waited around the corner as Alex and Jack got up on a small stage. The area was packed with hundreds of people, gathered around to hear what they had to say. Halfway through their speeches, Emma wandered over towards a food stand. There was a couple in front of me, possibly my age. The boy was talking to his pouting girlfriend.

"I'm telling you, I didn't" he said to her. A small aura fell over Emma. The boy was lying as she knew it.

"He did" Emma whispered as the two grabbed their sodas, and walked away. She stepped up the counter and ordered a small lemonade. She looked back at the crowd; two guys in storm trooper costumes were fangirling as Jack spoke to them. Alex turned towards her, calling her over. Rolling her eyes, Emma sipped her lemonade, and then rushed right over.

A member of Security pushed away a few people, making a for a very narrow area for the group to squeeze. Outside they were greeted by another crowd of people, begging for autographs. A chauffer pulled up a red mustang.

Alex laughed, feeling her purse vibrant. At first she thought it was her phone, but then a strange beeping sound starting to go off. She dug deep into her purse to pull out a device that was barely the size of her hand. She shared a strange look with Jack whose face was forming a full out grin.

"Hey, Emma, you wouldn't mind if I hailed a taxi to take you back to the house would you?" He asked, that grin still on his face.

"Whatever" Emma said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She pulled out her ipod, and placed her headphones in the second she was in the taxi cab. The cab driver was nice enough-he didn't pester her about anything, and mainly told her to "have a nice day" after dropping her off at the Bruno's place.

The dog from earlier, Junkyard, she think they called it, came running towards her. This time the dog didn't tackle her, but instead came to her feet, hoping for her to scratch behind his ear again. They had given her one of the spare keys before literally shoving her into the cab. She took it out of her bag, and used it to unlock the door.

Upon entering the scent from Alex's pumpkin plug swept over her. The scent made Emma gag a bit. "Ugh, I hate pumpkin" She muttered. Junkyard, however, seemed to love the scent, heading straight for the plugin.

Emma fell on to the couch, picking up the remote. She clicked on the tv as Junkyard hopped up beside her.

Jack and Alex were ecstatic when they arrived in the middle of the desert. There they met their friends, Seth and Sara. When they came to the house, Jack opened up the door to hear Patrick Star's voice booming throughout the house.

"Is Mayonnaise an instrument?" Patrick Star said on the television.

"No, Mayonnaise isn't an instrument" Squidward's voice came on a second later. "No, Patrick, Horseradish isn't an instrument either…"

Emma looked up to see the four of them entering into the house. She quickly snatched up the remote and turned the volume way down.

"Emma" Alex said, speaking to her. "This is Seth and Sarah. They are umm, really good friends of this family and they'll be staying with us for a while."

Emma nodded her head, listening as Junkyward barked what she figured was a 'hello' to them.

"Hello" Sara said, giving her a small smile. Seth nodded his head, acknowledging her presence.

"Seth, Sara" Alex said, speaking to them. "This is Emma Charmen."

"yeah" Emma muttered. "I'm just here until the system finds me a new a home"

"The what?" Sarah asked.

Emma didn't answer her, instead sunk back into the couch.

"That's enough for introductions" Jack said, jingling his car keys. "Why don't we all head out for some dinner." He pointed towards the door and started heading that way.

"Shouldn't we tell her" Sara asked, as Jack tried to make a break for it.

"How about after dinner?" He suggested. The four each shared looks at each other as if debating whether or not to tell her. Emma didn't mind it, she was used to it.

"She might not believe us though" Alex said a moment later.

Emma straightened herself up in her seat. "Why don't you just tell me, and I'll decide for myself" They all four turned to her.

Sara moved first. "Emma Charmen, Please promise not to disclose this, but my brother and I are in fact, Aliens"

Emma laughed, jerking a little bit. "Yeah, and I'm from Narnia"

Jack and Alex casted worried glances as Sara sat down beside Emma. "You will have to tell me about Narnia, sometime"

"She's not kidding" Jack said. "They actually are aliens"

"Right" Emma muttered. "Why don't we just head out to eat or something?"

"Finally" Jack said, as the five headed out the door.

**A/N: Thanks to all the reads for the first chapter of my new fanfic. I do not own Race to witch mountain, nor do I own Emma, as she is based as a younger version of another character. I haven't written a RTWM fic in a while, and this one really had been ringing in my mind, so thanks again to all the readers and if you don't mind, please review and tell me what you think about it so far. –Don'twannabetorn9**


	2. Runaway

The woman hurried down the hallway, pulling back her thick hair as it did. A small strand of auburn stuck out anyway. She sighed, swiping her card, allowing the door to slide back revealing Soraura's office.

"Where have you been?" Soraura asked, sitting up in her chair. Soraura grimaced as the woman tried to explain the morning traffic, but Soruara waved a hand. "Here, this is too sweet, un-sweeten it" She said, holding out a small glass.

The woman nodded her head, taking the glass and heading towards the other exit. "And Audrey," Soruara called out, not bother to look up from a stack of papers on her desk. "When you're done with that my files need reorganized."

Audrey could only smile as she looked back at Soraura, and frowned the second she was out of the room. As she said hello to each employee she passed on her way to the cafeteria, never minding their rank.

After another work day, Audrey stacked the last of the keypads on to the shelves. She glanced around the room, making sure everything was set for tomorrow. Soraura marched into the room, with a scowl on her face.

"Audrey, fetch my notepad, there has been call for an emergency council meeting" Soraura stated. Audrey glanced over at the shelves, pulling out a thin, data pad. She pressed down on the button, turning it on.

On the fifth floor of the capitol building were the council meetings held. The council was made up somewhere between twenty-thirty people, depending upon the importance of the meeting. Soraura shoved the door wide open, making a grand entrance into the room. Huge marble columns were everywhere, with tapestry of silk hanging down the walls.

A man tapped the glass-like desk once all the council members and various members of their teams had been seated. He stood up, clearing his throat. "As you are aware, last year the government of the planet of Torin had announced that there a solution had been found to rejuvenate their atmosphere. Therefore, a treaty was sent out to Torin for them to sign, promising not to send any more ships to Ayrth, or any other planet that matter, for them to observe nor occupy. However, I have been informed that in no less than a year from the declaration of this so called 'solution' a third ship has been sent to Ayrth"

Harsh whispers started springing amongst them. The whispers quickly turned into shouts and arguments. "Councilmen" The man said, tapping the glass. "This may not be as serious as it sounds. Given that our relationships with the Torin are not always good, doesn't mean that we can assume…"

Soraura stood up, her hands on her hips. "That was wonderful, Geral, but anything involving the Torin needs to be taking seriously. Consider this, was it not on the planet of Ayrth had we hidden our project? "

Members of the council nodded their heads. "And is not Ayrth, the only planet that the Torin planned to invade no less than a year ago? My fellow council members if our King was present for this, I'm sure he'd be wondering why you all are sitting on your behinds instead of addressing this situation head on"

Audrey sat quietly beside Soraura. She was quickly pressing her fingers on the screen, typing up everything behind said. Once the meeting had concluded everyone within the room, headed down to the halls. Tables of refreshments were waiting for them.

Tucking the data pad into her bag, Audrey smiled to herself, counting the minutes till she could be back in her apartment. A small tap came to her shoulder, and she spun around to see Soraura holding a small glass of orange liquid.

"Here, why don't you have a small sip" She said, shoving the glass into Audrey's hands. "Have a nice evening, Audrey" Soraura quickly whipped around to grab a plate of food. Audrey held up the glass, taking in a small sip. Her head started to feel dizzy. Her thoughts began jumbling up in her brain.

"See you all tomorrow" Audrey whispered as she headed out of the capitol building. The lights of the city never did seem to go out, not even at night. Audrey smiled, heading over to her cruiser which was awaiting her. She sat down as the vehicle floated up, flying her to another building, and landing down. She stepped into the large, though empty abode of hers. It hadn't always been like this, it used to be a home, a place that welcomed her.

Her downstairs neighbors were hosting a party. Their shouts and music could be heard. Audrey shook her head, getting ready for the lonely night.

She awoke the next morning the booming sound of an incoming message. A holo screen clicked on itself, revealing the beautiful face of Soraura.

Audrey rubbed her eyes, yawning just a tad.

"Audrey!" Soraura shouted. "Are you listening to me?"

Audrey yawned again. Soraura sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I need you here now to get started on working on my presentation for the media. The press conference is being held in three hours, get over and do your job!"

The holoscreen turned off, leaving a half asleep Audrey alone. She quickly hurried off to her closet, and got dressed for the day. Upon entry of the capitol building, She was greeted by the doorman. He gave her a quick run through with the security, and allowed her on her way up to the top floor.

Audrey sighed, as the daily routine began. Each and every day was exactly the same, and there was nothing to change that.

Crowds of reporters and citizens of Nova scattered around the podium. Audrey smiled to herself as she walked behind Soraura. All morning long they had discussed what she would be saying in the press conference, discussing various questions reporters may ask. As they approached the small table as that they would be sitting at during Geral's speech, Soraura stopped in her tracks.

"Audrey, dear, you look a little pale" She said, in a soft voice. "Joel" Another member of Soraura's team stepped up beside her. "Give Audrey a drink from the canteen, I think it's exactly what she needs"

Joel nodded his head, pulling the canteen from a small case, and handing it to Audrey.

"Thank you" Audrey replied upon accepting the canteen. She squirted the drink into her mouth, closing up the canteen and handing it back. Her head started to feel dizzy again, as if she had been spun around for hours. She looked over at Geral. He was slowly heading up to the podium.

"My fellow Novians" Geral said into the microphone. "I would like to…" And that was about all Audrey heard before she blacked out.


	3. Conspiracy

Emma slumped down in the back seat of the vehicle. Sara had tried to keep her up in the conversation, but she had simply shrugged out of it. What was the use in making friends if you weren't going to stay around to have them anyway? That's how it always was, and it always would be.

"So where exactly are we eating?" Emma asked, trying not to bump into either Seth or Sara. It had been Sara's idea to have her sit between them, so they could both get to know her better. Seth didn't even bother to pay attention to her, and Emma couldn't care less.

Alex twisted around in her seat. "We're eating at a place called Ray's I think, in town called Stony Creek."

"It's kind of a tradition Alex and I have, we eat there the first of every month" Jack told her.

"Yeah, that's great" Emma mumbled, staring down at the floor. _Ugh, How much longer is this ride going to be?_

"Approximately ten more minutes" Sara said, "Depending on traffic" Emma lifted up her head, glancing over at Sara. Sara kept her bright smile upon her face.

Emma rolled her eyes, accidentally elbowing Seth, only when her elbow came towards him, it slid right through him. "What the hell?" Emma mumbled, her eyes were a tad widened. She looked immediately up at the rearview mirror, seeing Jack staring back at the three kids.

"They did try to tell you" Jack said, laughing. Emma scowled, leaning back in her seat. "Hey—don't get upset, you're taking it better than I did"

Emma looked over at Sara. "So you don't just think you're aliens, you actually are?"

Sara nodded her head.

"That's insane" Emma stated.

"But it is the truth" Sara told her.

Emma shrugged her shoulder. "I'm pretty good at knowing what's the truth, and even if that is the truth, it's still completely mental"

Jack cleared his throat. "Would you look at that? We're here!" He shouted, pulling the vehicle into an empty parking spot. The group got out of the vehicle and into the overcrowded restaurant. "Wow, the whole town must be here tonight" He said.

Granted, Stony Creek was your typical small town. The restaurant was packed with at least fifty some people. Some people were up dancing while others chatted as waitresses brought them food.

A blonde waitress came up them. She greeted Jack, Alex, Seth and Sara as if they were all close. Emma stood there, twiddling with her fingers, before the waitress, Tina, led them over to a table. Emma took the seat between Jack and Sara.

"So I was thinking" Alex said, looking back at forth between the kids. "That tomorrow we could head over towards the mall, and buy you two some clothes. Emma, you can come to if you want'"

"I don't really think I should…"Emma said.

Alex didn't listen to her, beginning to explain how much fun they were going to have. Tina came back, bringing their drinks. Twirling the straw in her glass, Emma blocked out their conversation. They all seemed pretty happy; catching up on what Emma guessed was nearly a year of separation.

"You seem upset" Sara said, nudging Emma.

Emma dropped her hands, laying them on her knees. "I'm fine" She said, smiling a bit. "Really"

"You are distraught" Sara stated.

Emma immediately stood up. "I'm going to the restroom, Sara, could you come with me?" She sighed, trudging her way towards the back room, with Sara in tow. The girls stepped into the restroom, checking to see if anyone else was in there.

"You do not wish for the others to know do you?" Sara asked. "About your…"

Emma leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "I don't like talking about it" Emma said, keeping her expression blank.

"I am sorry, I have the ability to read the minds of those nearest to me" Sara told her. Emma laughed.

"So I guess there's no such thing as privacy anymore" Emma joked.

When they got back to the Bruno's place, Emma was told that she would sharing her room with Sara. The two girls sat in the small bedroom, trying to blow up the inflatable mattress. Once the thing was full of air, Emma grabbed the extra blankets and pillows from the closet and tossed it on to the mattress.

"Are you fine with me and my brother being aliens?" Sara asked, hopping on to the mattress. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's alright" Emma said. "When you told me earlier, I kind of figured you either were an alien or you were seriously psychotic, and truly believed you were one"

The door pushed open, and Seth stuck his head. "Good night, Sara" He told her. He glanced over at Emma, scowling a bit before leaving.

"What's his problem?" Emma muttered. "Because I'm human right?" She got up from the bed and shut the door.

"Your body is structured like that of the Novians" Sara told her. Emma gave her a quizzical look.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" She asked, getting on her bed.

* * *

The sound of beeps and whispers awoke her. Audrey sat up in the bed. "What happened" She asked, as a healer came over towards her.

"You feinted" The healer informed her. "Most likely due to stress, other than that you are completely fine."

Audrey sighed, gripping at the blanket. "Miss, I've been having these awful moments where my head starts to spin and…"

"There is nothing wrong" The healer insisted, picking up a small data pad. "I suggest you get some rest" The healer smiled, stepping out of the room. She looked up to see Soraura waiting outside the hallway.

Soraura smiled, uncrossing her arms. "She is awake?" She asked, as the two stepped down the hallway.

"Yes" The healer told her. "And I told her exactly what you wanted me to"

"Good" Soraura stated, picking up her pace and heading towards the elevator. She strutted out of the medic building, as reporters snapped photos. Her body guard came over, escorting her over towards her cruiser.

"Soraura!" She heard Geral's voice call out to her.

"What?" Soraura snapped, looking back at him.

Geral stepped up to her. The city bustled around them, people moving in and out of building. Cruisers flew over them.

"I was simply wondering how Audrey is doing?" Geral asked. He flashed a small smile.

Soraura unlocked her cruiser. "She's fine" She said, not bothering to hide her irritation. "The healer said it was simply stress, possibly from all the talk about Torin"

Geral gave her a curious look before stepping back. "Have you heard from your brother lately?"

Soraura smiled, turning back around. "Geral, I'd love to stay at chat but unlike you some of us actually take the time to run this planet." She opened up the small side door, and got inside, flying off.

Back inside the room, Audrey sighed. Her head was hurting, like it was being pounded against a block of cement. The healer came back in a moment later, carrying a small trey of food.

"Here, Miss" She said, laying the trey down beside her.

Audrey shook her head. "You have to listen to me. I know there's something wrong, I can feel it"

"All your feeling is from where you landed on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't that major of a fall" The healer told her, keeping a bright smile on her face.

Audrey tried to shake her head again, but the Healer waved goodbye, stepping out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Emma cringed as she sat in the middle of the store. Alex had dragged the two girls along with her, while Jack and Seth headed off to the other end of the mall.

"What do you think of this?" Alex asked, holding up a small purple blouse beside Sara.

"It is beautiful" Sara said, adding the blouse to the cart.

Alex looked over at Emma, who was standing around beside them. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm good" Emma told her, for what had to be the eighteenth time since they entered into the store.

"The boys are here" Alex exclaimed, pointing towards the entrance. Jack and Seth entered the store, each carrying a bag. They headed over to the girls, Emma and Seth each sending each other a small hidden glare.

"You guys almost done?" Jack asked.

"Almost" Alex said.

A young boy, around seven, headed over to Jack. "Excuse, Mr. Kingman, can I have your autograph" Jack's face fell.

"I'm sorry kid, I'm his brother, Jack" He answered.

The kid's face fell to. "Oh" He said. He turned around, stomping back to his parents. The others couldn't help but laugh.

"Your brother is Joe Kingman?" Emma asked. "The quarterback, you two look nothing alike!"

Jack groaned. "We're identical twins" He responded.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother" Alex said.

"I haven't spoken to Joe in years" Jack said as the group began making their way out of the store. "We, well, we don't exactly see eye to eye"

They stopped at a Bookstore, Alex headed over towards the science section, Jack went straight over to the coffee counter. Emma's eye was caught by a rack of orange t-shirts that read Camp Half-Blood.

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" She asked, as Emma looked at them.

"It's a camp in the Percy Jackson series" Emma responded. "I read the books once, my former foster sister, Tara, she loves reading. She used to read to me when we lived at Rove's. But she turned eighteen and got out of the system, and well, I, I got sent somewhere else" She shrugged her shoulders, moving away from the racks.

The two girls headed over to the area marking new releases. On the stand included The Casual Vacancy by J.K Rowling, The Diary of a wimpy kid box set by Jeff Kinney, and Witch Mountain by Zack and Alex Bruno.

Emma tapped Sara's shoulder and pointed at the book. "They got his name wrong" She laughed, holding up the book. "I wonder if he knows" The girls both laughed, looking around for Jack.

Emma ran over to him. She handed him the book, and watched as his bright smile faded. "Alex! They got my name wrong!" He shouted, holding up the book. Emma looked around, not seeing Sara anywhere.

"Where'd She go?" Emma asked. She found both Seth and Sara at the checkout line, carrying a small bag over to them.

"Everyone ready to leave now?" Alex asked. Both Seth and Sara nodded their head, as Jack sat the book down on a table.

As they came out on to the parking lot, Seth handed Emma the bag from the bookstore. "I believe that you and I got off on the wrong impression. I have a problem with judging people too quickly."

"Ok" Emma said, not exactly sure what to think. She looked down in the bag to see the orange Camp-Half blood shirt. "Thanks" She muttered, quickening up her pace, and moving closer towards Sara.

"I convinced him to help me by the shirt for you" Sara told her.

"You really didn't have to" Emma told her, as the two headed closer towards the car.

"It was no trouble. You are my friend" Sara said, as Jack unlocked the car. For a brief moment, Emma smiled, genuinely smiling for the first time since she showed up at the Bruno's house.

"Well, thanks" She said, following the girl into the vehicle.


	4. Last Hope

Audrey sighed, staring out her apartment window. She was told by the healer to take a vacation from work. That did not sit well with her, being cooped inside and all. Outside in the city, the busy people headed back and forth, continuing along with their everyday lifestyle.

She pulled the curtains back, and paced around the room. There had to be something to keep her mind off of work. She sat down on her couch, and used a small, circular remote to click on the holo-tv. Most of the programs were circulating around capital news, while others were in deep debate over who will win the upcoming Joren Race. There was the occasional soap opera, here and there, but nothing that had sparked any interest in Audrey.

She headed off to the forgotten part of her apartment, a small closet in the back, completely cluttered. "I might as well organize this." She told herself, reaching for one of the boxes. Audrey was a tad short, and had to jump to reach the box. She smacked it a bit, and the box along with several others came tumbling out of the closet door.

"Great" Audrey mumbled, sitting up, while pushing the stuff off of her. Her eyes fell down open the scattered holo-pictures across the floor. One was of her much younger, perhaps ten, holding up a certificate with what she assumed was one of her Academy professors. Another one contained one contained of her and a young man. He was undeniably handsome, with his golden hair full of curls. Audrey giggled, at the photo, seeing the small trace of blush on her young face in it.

"Who are you?" She asked herself. She didn't recognize the man, not immediately anyway. As hard as she tried to trigger some kind of recognition, she could not. She searched through the pictures to see if there were any more of the man.

She snatched up the first one she could find. It was the young man, along with her friend, Ralph. "Ralph" She whispered, standing up. Audrey cleaned up the mess in the room, and had everything neatly stacked before heading out to Ralph's office.

Ralph was one of the top therapists in the capital city. Audrey smiled to herself, stepping into the busy entrance. She headed towards the secretaries desk. The secretary's attention was down at her data pad, watching the qualifying round for the upcoming Joren Race.

"Excuse me" Audrey said, straightening up her posture. "I'm here to see Mr. Clerk"

"Do you have an appointment?" The Lady asked, not bothering to look up.

"Well, no" Audrey mumbled "But I was hoping that"

"Listen here, lady, no one gets to see Mr…" The Secretary glanced up and gasped. She started to straighten up her desk. "I am truly sorry, of course, you can see Mr. Clerk. I'll notify him immediately"

Audrey stared at the secretary for a second. Shaking her head, she headed off towards the elevator.

"Audrey, I haven't seen you in awhile" A tall, gangly man said, greeting her at the door. He wore a plaid suit, with a bow tie. "I heard about your nasty fall the other day"

Audrey grinned a bit. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. If you're not busy or anything."

Ralph shook his head. "Oh, no, come on in, sit down." Audrey nodded her head, sitting down upon the chair. She watched as Ralph took his own chair, and pulled out a datapad and a stylist.

"Now what's on your mind?" He asked, immediately typing words away on the datapad.

Audrey glanced down at her bag, containing the photos. "I'm blacking out on a bunch of memories lately. I found these photos, several of them. I cannot seem to recall who these people are, or how I know them"

Ralph tapped his chin. "So I assume you think the fall had something to do with memory loss?" He kept on tapping his chin. "Why not try closing eyes for a second. Take in a few deep breathes, and tell me if anything jumps out at you"

Audrey closed her eyes, feeling her hair edge a bit forward on her face. She took in a deep breath, trying to focus only on her mind. She could hear Ralph typing away, and the sound of someone coughing down the hallway.

She let out her deep breath, and a small bit of color eased into her mind. She could feel her head feeling lighter.

"There's a name" Audrey said. "I don't know, It just appeared."

Ralph nodded his head. After typing this, he looked up. "And what was the name?"

Audrey felt her heart racing a tad bit. She had no idea where the word had come from, nor had she remembered ever meeting anyone with that name.

* * *

"Emma, Come on, I do not want to be late for my first day of public earth school" Sara said, shaking the girl. Emma groaned, throwing pillow at the girl.

"One, I'm not a morning person, two, it's five o'clock, school doesn't even start till eight forty-five" Emma muttered, pulling her blanket over her head. Sara sighed, glancing at the alarm clock. She held out her hand and immediately the alarm button moved down.

_Reeeeep _

_Reeeeep_

Emma growled, throwing the blanket off of her head. Her curly hair was frizzed out like a giant golden bush. Emma moved like a zombie towards the clock, and slammed down on every single button on the clock. Eventually she was able to turn the thing off.

She looked around the room to find that Sara had already darted out of the bedroom. Emma threw the phone down on her bed, and headed towards the closet. She snatched up the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans and changed quickly. She did her best to tame her hair, but it refused to cooperate.

Finally, Emma came down the staircase to find the rest of the house hold eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Are you sure that you two really have to go?"Jack asked, looking down at Seth and Sara.

Seth swallowed the bit of toast he had been eating. "We have agreed to learn more about earth culture, and part of that is experiencing firsthand how life for a human is"

Jack shook his head, waiting for Alex to get done fixing his bacon. Emma slumped down into the empty seat.

"Hey, Em" Jack said, grabbing the plate of toast on the table and holding it out to her. "Breakfast?"

"Not hungry" Emma yawned. "I can't wait to start another school" She laid her head down on the table.

"Do you know a lot of how public earth schools function?" Seth asked.

Emma laughed. "Are you kidding me? It's highschool, you got your: freshmen, Preps, Jocks, Cool Asians, Kids who eat their feelings, Kids who won't eat anything, Desperate Wannabees, Burnouts, Sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you'll ever meet your entire life, and the worst"

Sara giggled. "That was a hilarious film" She said, as Emma lifted her head back up.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You made her watch Mean Girls?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "She said she wanted to learn more about highschool-in Hollywood that's as about as real as you're going to get"

The phone rang a few times, as Jack stared at the three teens. Alex came in a second later, holding the phone to her shoulder. "Jack, it's for you" Jack smiled, taking the phone from her and heading into to the living room.

"Are there any other films that you think we should view?" Sara asked.

"Tons" Emma replied.

Alex stepped into the room, holding up new backpacks. "Quick, grab one, we'll be leaving soon" She said, beginning to clean off the table.

Jack came in, with a huge grin on his face. He placed the phone down on the table, giggling like a little school girl. "You'll never guess who I was on the phone with?" The other four started listing random people, till Jack held his hand up. "I just got off the phone with film producer Richard Lewis" He gasped.

"You're kidding!" Alex said.

Jack shook his head. "No, they want to turn out story into a feature film." Alex squealed, clapping her hands a few times.

"That is amazing" Alex said, after calming down.

"I know, and Richard and few of his associates are taking the two of us out to dinner tonight, to pitch us the story." He said.

The smile faded off of Alex's face. "Tonight? But what about them, they'll be.."

"Fine" Jack said, waving a hand in the air. "I'm sure three teens and dog will be just fine for a couple of hours. What's the harm? It's not like anyone is after them"

Alex sighed, as Jack took the keys off of the counter. "Alright" She looked over at the three teens. "Are you all ok this?"

Emma nodded her head, grabbing her backpack.

* * *

Ralph felt a small bead of sweat on his forehead. He grabbed one of his handkerchiefs and dabbed his forehead. He shook his head, letting out a small breath of air. If she ever found out….

He shook his head, turning back to the files for MacArthur. He had another session in a few hours, and needed to catch up on some work. He kept glancing around, as if she would appear by his shoulder any second.

His heart dropped when the door slid open. There she stood in her authority. Her dark hair was up, curls pinned around her head, she looked like a model. She smiled, grimly and stepped into the office.

She looked alongside his walls, paying special attention to his degrees and awards.

"Ummm, what-what bring you here, Miss Soraura?" He asked. His hands started to shake, dropping the stylist in his hands.

Soraura smirked, turning towards him. "Can't someone simply visit a friend for old time's sake?" She asked. She stepped towards the side of his desk, and slammed her hand down on it.

"But you were also visited by another friend of ours, weren't you?" She asked, her tone turning a bit darker.

Ralph's hand kept shaking. "She has a small bit of amnesia; I felt that if we could talk, we could probably…"

"She fell down and hit her head. Everyone saw it!" She exclaimed. "She doesn't need to come to here, to figure out what's wrong with her. Anyone with half a brain could tell by now. It has been fourteen years, and add in all the stress caused by Torin, lately. Ha, I'm surprised she hadn't lost it years ago"

"Well, given all that, I think perhaps it would be best if she would start scheduling visits" Ralph said, smiling to himself when his hands stopped shaking.

Soraura narrowed her eyes, and then smiled. She looked around the office in awe. "What a lovely office you have" She said.

Ralph shrugged his shoulders.

"I bet it comes with being such a credible doctor" She said, smiling. "Would be a shame if all of it suddenly just went away"

Her smile wavered as she stood up and began hiking out of the room.

* * *

Emma sighed, falling down on the couch next to Sara. "That actually wasn't that bad for the first day of a new school" She said. "At least no one bothered us"

Sara laughed, nodding her head. Emma flipped on the tv and the two started to watch spongebob.

Upstairs, Jack readjusted his tie. He grinned to himself, checking out his suit before waltzing out of the room. He headed down the steps to spot Seth in the dining room. The boy was seated up to the table, working on his math homework. Junkyard was curled up near the chair.

"Hey, what are you all up to?" He asked, as he came over towards Seth.

"I am finishing my Geometry homework, while Emma is another room corrupting my sister with cartoons and sugar" Seth stated.

The boys laughed, as Alex came to them. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a tiny white jacket at the top. She brushed a hand through her hair, and grabbed her coat.

"There is microwave pizza in the freezer" Alex told him. "We should be back around ten." Jack had grabbed the keys, and was heading towards the door.

"There's a list of emergency numbers to contact us on the fridge" Jack said, before closing the door. Seth nodded his head, and after the door slammed shut, he closed up the book and headed towards the living room.

Sara ran passed him, heading towards the kitchen. Seth glanced at her before entering into the living room. Emma was over in the corner of the room, browsing through Jack and Alex's DVD collection. Her eyes lit up as she picked up one of the dvds.

She started to laugh, a tad evilly before heading towards the dvd player. Sara came into the room a second later, sitting on the couch beside Seth.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

Emma grinned deviously, placing disc in the player. "Only the most horrifying, thrilling scariest movie of all time" She said, picking up the remote.

"So you have seen it before?" Seth asked as Emma plopped down on the couch next to Sara.

"Nope" She answered. "The other kids wouldn't let me see it. But I've seen other horror films before, I don't get scared that easily." She grinned, pressing the play button.

* * *

Jack faked a huge grin as he looked across the table. Sitting in front of him was Richard Lewis, his brother Joe Kingman and his eleven year old niece, Peyton.

The waiter came over, refilling Jack's drink. Jack thanked him before driving his attention back to Joe.

"Now, I will be acting as you, of course" Joe said, showing off a smile that clearly stated that thousands of dollars had been put into it.

"Since when have you been an actor?" Jack asked.

Joe laughed. "Why since my big box office sensation Tooth Fairy, of course. Oh, and next month is big premier for my new film, Journy 2 the mysterious island. I star along some kid, Jake, or was it John?"

"Josh?" Alex suggested.

"Eh, who cares," Joe said taking a bite of the lasagna on is plate.

Jack mumbled something under his breathe, only to receive a small glare from Alex.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for the film?" Alex asked, trying to keep herself and Jack calm.

Peyton bounced a little in her seat. "Oooh, do I get to show the posters now" Joe nodded his head, as Peyton bent down to pick up white poster boards, decorated with glitter and rhinestones.

"Now when I was skimming over the summary on the back of your book" Richard Lewis said. "I immediately pictured this huge animated production."

"Animation?" Alex asked, dropping her fork for a second. "I guess, if that is the way you see this"

Joe nodded his head. "Now, I was thinking that we break a few little clichés here." He pointed at Peyton who held up the first poster showing a picture of green blobs wearing fifties or sixties clothing.

"Instead of aliens landing on earth, and astronaut landed on an alien planet" He said grinning. Peyton switched to the second folder, showing a picture of a poorly drawn, but glittery, astronaut.

"His name is Chuck" Richard said, gleefully.

Peytron grinned. She flipped to the next poster which was the title card.

"What do you think of "Planet 51'" Jo exclaimed.

"Brilliant, right?" Richard applauded.

Jack grinned, holding up his drink. He did his best not to explode at that moment.

* * *

Junkyard scrunched his nose at the smell of burnt popcorn. He moved towards the floor, eating up as much of the spilled bowl as he could. A few minutes ago, right at the climax of the film, the next door neighbors had tried to set up a new sound system for their band. What the neighbors didn't anticipate was that they were blowing a fuse that would cause a blackout for at least five houses.

The second the lights went out one of the girls screamed. Junkyard wasn't exactly sure which one did, though. That's the when the popcorn bowl flew into the air and landed on the carpet. He loved the buttery flavor.

He looked up and noticed, just outside on the window was a plump little squirrel. Junkyard barked, a few times at it. This caused the three teenagers to panic just a bit. Junkyard had no idea why, it was just a fat squirrel.

Emma felt her heart start to beat just a little faster than normal. Junkyard started barking, and Emma looked towards the window and saw nothing. What was he barking at? Emma felt Sara tug her arm as the two girls ran upstairs. They headed straight for their room and shut the door. The only light in the house came from the quarter moon outside, and the room filled with the spooky shadows of their things.

A dark silhouette was soon spotted in the room, but it wasn't till after both girls had attacked it till they realized it was Seth.

"You don't get scared easily?" He asked, glancing at Emma who was holding a baseball bat .Luckily for Seth had used his ability to pass through objects to not get seriously injured.

"Shut up" Emma said, dropping the bat. She took a step back slipping on her backpack. She fell down the floor, as her stuff splattered around the room. "Great" She muttered. The three teens bent down to start picking up her things.

Emma grabbed a notebook and a few pencils. Seth snatched up her ipod, and stuffed it down into the backpack. Sara had grabbed the bracelet that flew out. She stared at it in awe, and held it up.

"This is beautiful, Emma" Sara said, holding up the bracelet. Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking at that thing. The bracelet was made of what looked like a mixture of silver and gold, a large light blue gem laid inside it the center in the same of a snow flake.

Emma glared at the thing. It was just a reminder of her suckish life. "Thanks" She muttered, taking it, and shoving it into her backpack.

The electricity came on a moment later, and the teenagers trudged their way back down stairs to finish the movie.


	5. Everything has Changed

"Aaron!" A young girl of twelve cried. She watched as her ten year old brother ran down into the woods. "Get back here,"

The boy ignored her running deeper into the forest. He ran as fast as he could. Every tree, bush, and log looked exactly the same. There were no given trails as far as he could see. He was lost.

He began to yell for help. Aaron glanced around. He couldn't remember which way he had come from.

"Will you stop shrieking like a banshee" A young voice said from down over the hill. Aaron stepped over the crunch leaves, making his way down towards a small creek. A girl, around his age, sat near the creek's bank. Her Auburn hair was pulled back in braids.

"You're scaring, Freeman" She scolded him.

Aaron scrunched up his nose. "Who's Freeman?" He asked. He looked around. He didn't see anyone else besides the annoying girl. The girl pointed towards a bush, where a baby rabbit hid.

"You're upset because I scared a stupid rabbit?" He asked.

The girl glared at him. "Freeman is my rabbit. And he's not stupid, probably smarter than you"

"No one talks to me like that" Aaron snapped.

She crossed her arms. "It's about time somebody did" She replied. "I'm Audrey, by the way" She said, as she headed over towards her rabbit. The little creature scurried over to her, feeling safe and secure in her arms.

"Aaron" He replied. He watched carefully as Audrey stood up, coddling her rabbit. The sun's rays peaked through the trees, making the bracelet on her wrist shine.

"I would say it was a pleasure meeting you, but it wasn't" Audrey told him, as she moved past him.

"Wait!" He called out after she had walked a good ways away from him. "Do you know a way out of here?"

Audrey didn't look back, she didn't stop either. "Yes" She mumbled. He followed after her, through the mud, and thorn bushes. The woods let out near a large estate. Audrey marched right on up to the mansion, and placed her rabbit in an enclosed area near the door.

"Do you live here?" He asked. She didn't bother with him. Her eyes widened as she felt her right wrist.

"Where's my bracelet" She cried.

Aaron held up his hands. "Don't look at me, I do have it!" Audrey began fretting about.

"Oh, no!" She was shaking. She paused; a small smile graced her face. "I guess you will simply have to help me search for it" She declared, grabbing him by the sleeve of his tunic and pulling him back towards the forest.

"Why is this stupid bracelet so important to you?" He asked as she dragged him near the trees.

She shot him another glare. "It's not stupid. It belonged to my mother" Audrey told him.

Aaron shrugged his shoulder. "And I guess she'll be mad if you lose it, right?"

Audrey halted. "No" Her voice choked. "She's dead"

The two walked in silence while entering the forest. "I'm sorry" He muttered, as she moved a branch out of their way.

"It's fine. She died when I was really young, so I don't remember that much" Audrey said, forcing a grin on her face. Aaron shook his head.

"Liar!" He called out.

"What? I wasn't lying"

"Yes, you are." Aaron said. He laughed, as his already large ego grew a bit more. " I have the ability to tell when people are lying, runs through my mom's side of the family. So yes, I can tell you are lying"

Audrey shook her head. "My mother died less than two years ago. And I'm not fine, not with Isabelle"

"Who's Isabelle?" He asked.

"My stepmother" Audrey replied, scrunching up her face. "Despite what my father thinks, she's not nice, well, not to me anyway"

"My mother's a stepmother" Aaron said. "To my sister, I mean. We're half siblings" He said.

Audrey grinned. "I don't have any siblings. I am an only child" She giggled. Aaron rolled his eyes, brushing his blonde bangs out from his face.

He glanced down at the ground, noticing a quick sparkle coming underneath a fallen leaf. He bent down, pushing the leaf aside. The metal was hard to decipher, it looked like a mix between silver and gold. A large snowflake gem stone was in the center of the bracelet.

Aaron held it up so Audrey could see. "Thank you" She squealed, hugging him. Aaron gagged.

"Eeh, get off me" He exclaimed, pushing her off. She giggled, as his cheeks tinted a slight pink. He smiled back at her, if only for a second till his sister came trudging through the woods.

"Where have you been?" His sister demanded. "If father finds you missing, He's going to blame me. Come on" She twirled around, heading back through the woods.

"Coming, Soraura" He muttered, turning around to follow his sister. He paused, looking back for one second. "Bye Audrey" He said, smiling for a moment before turning back around.

* * *

The room was freezing, because Seth somehow needed the house to be set to sixty-seven degrees. Emma rolled her eyes, as she covered herself up with more blankets. She was fiddling with her bracelet, waiting for Sara to come back from the restroom so she could turn off the light.

"It is beautiful" Sara said, as she reentered the room.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess" She mumbled, reaching over to turn off her lamp.

"Where'd you get it?" Sara asked, settling down on her own bed.

Emma fell back against her pillow. It was her earliest memory. A man saying over and over that everything was going to be fine. The only clear descriptions that she could remember of the man were his eyes. Mainly for the simple reason was the eyes in that memory were the same eyes she saw stare at her every time she looked in a mirror.

"I kind of always had it" Emma admitted, staring up at the ceiling. She tossed it to the side, allowing sleep to take over.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reads and reviews everyone! I truly appreciate it; life has been hectic but now that all my schoolwork, and trips are done for the summer, I have more time to update stories….thanks for sticking me everyone!**_


End file.
